Foxstar
Foxstar is a dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Information Affiliations Current: 'ThunderClan '''Past: 'Twoleg Names 'Twoleg: '''Charles, Leith (nickname) '''Kit: '''Foxkit '''Apprentice: '''Foxpaw '''Warrior: '''Foxfoot '''Deputy: '''Foxfoot '''Leader: '''Foxstar Family '''Mother: 'Furrypelt 'Father: 'Firepelt 'Foster mother: 'Gingerheart 'Foster father: 'Bramblethorn 'Brother: 'Rockfall 'Sister: 'Mistypelt 'Foster brother: 'Squirreltail 'Foster Sister: 'Icepelt 'Mate: 'Sunstripe 'Son: 'Wolfnose 'Daughters: 'Stripefur, Leafkit Education 'Mentor: 'Birchfall '''Apprentice: Wolfnose Deputy Position Preceded by: 'Lionblaze '''Succeded by: 'Rockfall Leader Position 'Preceded by: 'Lionstar Book Appearances '''Living: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the ''A Merged World ''Arc: Forbidden Love The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows Trivia *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google. *The author decided his name when her friend showed her a list of names she and he could have for warriors. *He has kittypet blood because his mother, Furrypelt, was a kittypet. *He has Twoleg blood because he was originally a Twoleg. *He has SkyClan blood because his great-grandfather, Tigerstar, is descended from Gorseclaw. *His character is based off the author's best friend. *The author says he got his coat from Squirrelflight and his eyes from Bramblestar. **She adds that this will be mentioned in ''A Forgotten Land. *Foxfoot will become leader in A Forgotten Land. Gallery foxkit.jpg|Kit version Foxpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Foxfoot.deputy.png|Deputy version Kin Members 'Mate: ' : Sunstripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Son: ' : Wolfnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Daughters: ' : Stripefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Father: ' : Firepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Mother: ' : Furrypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Foster Father: ' : Bramblethorn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Foster Mother: ' : Gingerheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Brother: ' : Rockfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Sister: ' : Mistypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) '''Foster Brother: : Squirreltail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Foster Sister: ' : Icepelt: Living, (as of ''A Forgotten Land) '''Granddaughters: :Hazelpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Maplepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Grandfathers: ' : Smoky: Living, (as of ''A Forgotten Land) : Bramblestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Grandmothers: ' : Silky: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Grandfathers: : Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence : Firestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: ' : Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sandstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Jake: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nutmeg: Status Unknown : Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Sweetbriar: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Harepounce: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' : Flashnose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Uncles: ' : Bramblethorn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Alderclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) '''Aunts: : Sparkheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Gingerheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) Aunts/Uncles: : Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Half-Aunt: ' : Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Half-Uncles: ' : Berrynose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Mousewhisker: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Aunts: ' : Tawnypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafpool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence : Tadpole: Deceased, Unknown Residence 'Great-Half-Aunt: ' : Mothwing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Princess: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown : Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Socks: Status Unknown : Scourge: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Snowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' : Mistlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ruby: Status Unknown : Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' : Daisytoe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Cousins: ' : Icepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Squirreltail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Specklepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Boulderpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Tigerheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dawnpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Juniperfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Strikeclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sleekpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Stonefoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sootpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Blackheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Ivystem: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Toadpuddle: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Jayfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Lionstar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fernsong: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Hollytuft: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sorrelstripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Applekit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Frostkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Beechtail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Rainspeckle: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Brackenfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cinderpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brightheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Thornclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Seedpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lilyheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Molewhisker: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cherryfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Leafbreeze: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Larkspirit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Honeyfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Deerfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Robinfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Maplepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Hazelpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Whitewing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Dewnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Ambermoon: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Snowbush: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sparrowpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Dovewing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Ivypool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sunstripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Brightpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cloudheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Leafkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Stripefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Wolfnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Cloudtail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Spiderleg: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Birchfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Icecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Foxleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rosepetal: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Graystripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Stormfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Bumblestripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Blossomfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Briarlight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Oakbranch: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Dawnfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Brindlefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Pine That Clings to Rock: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Fog that Hangs in the Air: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Star That Twinkles at Night: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Glow of Setting Sun: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Claw of Mighty Lion: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Reed That Grows by River: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Leaf That Floats on River: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Moon That Shines on Water: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Petal of Tall Flower: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sandstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leafpool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Sparkheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Alderfoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Dandelionkit: Status Unknown :Juniperkit: Status Unknown :Firepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Bramblethorn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Mistypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Rockfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) : Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Perchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Primrosepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' : Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Spottedlpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes 'Furrypelt: '"Firepelt, the prophecy, do you think it might be Foxkit?" 'Firepelt: '"I haven't ghouth about it, but come to think of it, yeah, he might be the one." 'Furrypelt: '"Think it'll be someone I knew as a Twoleg, or some complete stranger?" 'Firepelt: '"Something tells me it'll be someone you know." --Furrypelt and Firepelt discussing the prophecy and Foxkit (Forbidden Love, page 91) "I'll make sure they follow directions!" --Foxkit to Furrypelt when she's about to tell the kits she's their mother (Forbidden Love, page 93) "Bluestar broek the Warrior Code by mating with Oakheart of RiverClan and gave birth to Mosskit, Stonefur, and Mistystar. Then gave the kits to Oakheart, though born in ThunderClan, so she could become deputy. Then she let Firestar into the Clan--at the time Rusty--even though he was a kittypet. He became Firepaw and trained. Then she died trying to save Firestar, at the time known as Fireheart. Come on, tell me something I ''don't ''know yet!" --Foxkit when his littermates ask to hear a story (Forbidden Love, page 95) 'Foxkit: '"Elizabeth!" 'Furrypelt: '"Foxkit? How do you know my Twoleg name?" 'Foxkit: '"The elders told me! Said you came to ThunderClan, and that you used to be a Twoleg, and your name was Elizabeth." 'Furrypelt: '"So?" 'Foxkit: '"Why didn't you tell me, Lizzie?" 'Furrypelt: '"Who are you?" 'Foxkit: '"I'm Charles!" --Foxkit after he found out Furrypelt was a Twoleg (Forbidden Love, page 97) "Aw man! I want to be albe to leave camp ''without ''sneaking out!" --Foxkit after Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw's apprentice ceremony (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 17) '''Sunpaw: '"You didn't have to take it so easy on me. I can fight!" 'Foxpaw: '"I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you." 'Sunpaw: '"Foxpaw, you've seen teh scratches I've gotten! You don't need to be so gentle on me." 'Foxpaw: '"I don't want anything bad to happen to you." --Sunpaw and Foxpaw after a training session (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 65) Ceremonies Foxpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Foxkit, from this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Birchfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be enthusiastic and loyal. You will be mentor to Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40 Foxfoot's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxfoot. StarClan honors your bravery and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Icepelt! Squirreltail! Mistypelt! Rockfall! Foxfoot!" Reference, Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 79-80 Foxfoot's Deputy Ceremony '''Lionstar: '"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Bramblestar may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Foxfoot." 'Everyone: '"Foxfoot! Foxfoot!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 112-113 Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Love characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices